mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Couture vs. Maka Watson
The first round began and they touched gloves. Maka landed a right hook early, stuffed a body lock trip, Couture had the standing back with a body triangle real quick. Four thirty. Couture landed a few right hands in under and some more. Some more. Some more. He worked the body too. Four fifteen. Couture worked to get the choke underneath the chin. Four minutes. Couture was staying quite active. Maka went to his back. Three thirty-five left. Couture lost the body triangle. Three fifteen. Couture regained the body triangle. Three minutes. Couture turned towards an arm triangle now, turning to quartermount. He got full mount, went to the side with the arm-triangle. He had it tight. Two thirty-five as Watson gave the thumbs-up. Two fifteen as Watson escaped, Couture got the back again with both hooks. Just domination. Two minutes. He got the body triangle back in. One thirty-five. Couture kept wanting that choke. Watson very nearly escaped. One fifteen. One minute. Watson turned to guard nicely. He defended an armbar and backed out. Thirty-five. Watson came down into guard. Couture worked rubber guard very briefly. Fifteen. Maka backed out kicking the leg and he came back to guard. Watson landed a left elbow and a left hand and a right. The first round ended. 10-9 Couture. Quadros agreed. Oh wow Couture has a nasty gash on his forehead over his right eye. Randy Couture was in Ryan's corner. The second round began. They circled. Maka landed a left to the body. Four thirty-five. Couture landed a blocked high kick. Couture kneed the head in close. Couture got the nice standing back trip to half-guard. Four fifteen. Couture passed to side control and landed a right hand. Watson gave up the back with one hook. Four minutes. Couture lost that hook, got the other. He got the second hook. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Couture kept working for that choke there but Watson defended. Couture turned nicely to mount, and back to the back with another body triangle. Two thirty-five remaining. Couture lost the body triangle, retained it with two fifteen. Two minutes. Couture turned back to mount working for an arm triangle, passed to the side, Watson rolled out, turned into an armbar, escaped and landed a big right elbow and another there with one thirty. One fifteen.s Watson defended a triangle. One minute. Couture worked the overhook on the left arm. Watson defended an armbar and landed a big right elbow and a left hammerfist. Thirty-five as he stood out there and kicked the leg. He faked a flying stomp and landed a left and a right coming down to guard. Watson landed a left hand and a right elbow. Fifteen. Watson landed a big left elbow. The second round ended, 10-9 Watson but close. Again Quadros agreed. The third round began. They circled ponderously. Watson got a double to half-guard and landed three right elbows and three big right hands. Four thirty-five. Couture thought of a kimura. Couture turned and stood to the clinch, Watson got another big trip to guard. Four fifteen. Watson landed an axe kick to the body coming back to guard. Couture was fading according to Quadros. Four minutes. Couture swept beautifully into mount! He landed a right elbow and a left elbow, Watson gave up the back with both hooks. Couture landed a left elbow. He got the body triangle with three thirty. "Take it!" Three fifteen. Couture worked the body. Three minutes. Couture turned back to mount. He has a good mount. A left hammerfist. Six left hands. Two thirty-five. Couture thought about another arm triangle. Couture worked short rights and lefts, a good left. Two lefts and two hard rights, a left and two rights and a left and a right and two lefts, two hard rights, Watson gave up the back with both hooks. Two minutes. The body triangle was back in. Couture still really wanted that choke. One thirty-five as Couture turned back to mount with a right elbow. A pair of left elbows. A short left elbow. One fifteen with a right uppercut. A hard right hand and another. Two lefts and another. Three rights. One minute. Watson gave up the back with both hooks again. Couture landed six left elbows. Another. Thirty-five. Couture turned back to mount there. Couture wanted that arm triangle.. Nope mounted triangle. Fifteen as Watson turned to half-guard blocking a pair of right elbows. Couture passed to side control. The third round ended. 10-9 Couture, 29-28 Couture. Quadros once more agreed.